Large-scale networked systems are commonplace platforms employed in a variety of settings for running applications and maintaining data for business and operational functions. For instance, a data center (e.g., physical cloud computing platform) may provide a variety of services (e.g., web applications, email services, search engine services, etc.) for a plurality of customers simultaneously. These large-scale networked systems typically include a large number of resources distributed throughout the data center in which each resource resembles a physical machine or a virtual machine (VM) running on a physical node or host. The data center runs on hardware components that may occasionally fail. In some situations, failed hardware component can be easily replaced. However, in other situations hardware components are not immediately replaceable. As such, a comprehensive system for configuring and implementing functioning data center hardware components along with failed data center hardware components, at least temporarily, can improve overall data center hardware operations and distributed hardware management to meet identified goals.